


distance

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [24]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Other drabbles backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Series: drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 5
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Other drabbles backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

Alex has oxygen for 14 days. He does not have food or drink for 14 days, not that he could eat anywhere. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, touch down on the Moon, get some samples, leave. Something went so wrong, he can’t even comprehend how wrong. The shuttle broke. Alex survived because he only had the suit on, the others weren’t as lucky. He’d seen movement in the distance but there isn’t any life on the Moon as far as he knows. The communications went down too. He hopes someone is coming but he doesn’t know. 


End file.
